Tiny Palms
by Zaywrites
Summary: "I already have everything...but there's still something lacking."


**Family**

This fiction ©Zaywrites.

FBNFH belongs to its rightful owners. This one shot is the last story I'll publish before I go on hiatus. I might be back after 5 months or until further notice.

Anyways, read and enjoy!

* * *

"What would you like for dinner? Tuna or Salmon?" Rein asked her company as she watched the fishes swimming in their respective buckets.

"Hey…do you think we should try a new recipe on Salmon? Or should we try a new dish today?" She asked, unable to decide.

"Shade, are you—?" Rein's words dropped in mumbles as she traced her husband's gaze. His eyes had a strange flicker in them, his lips pulled to a genial smile. She found the source of his fondness and it made her sigh. He's observing some family again. There's a pregnant mother scanning the diapers in the shelves, the father stood behind her, holding their toddler and the shopping cart.

His eyes glistened when the father hoisted his child in his shoulders. The child babbled delightedly.

"Shade, let's look at the vegetables," Rein urged but Shade stood in his position, unmoving. This is why she always avoided taking him in the supermarket. But today, he really insisted to join her shopping.

"So sorry, Rein. What was it again?" He mumbled, slowly removing his eyes on the family.

"Do you…" Rein paused, forcing him to look directly at her. "Perhaps, were you thinking about starting a family?" Judging his reaction, she's certain that she knew what he's thinking.

Shade shook his head and pressed his forehead on her shoulder. "If it's okay with you…I really…no, I really, really want to start a family!" He almost shouted but Rein stopped him.

"You don't have to repeat _really_ several times, you know. I get your point," Rein heaved a sigh, sparing a glance at the family just a few shelves away from them.

"B-but…Rein…" He stammered, which Rein noted as rare but extremely cute.

She exhaled deeply and lifted her hand to caress his cheeks. She made sure that he's looking at her before speaking.

"We will start a family." She affirmed. His eyes quickly lit up. "But, not now, okay? We still have plenty of time." She insisted, smiling warmly. But, it seems like her husband did not like her idea. He waited for six years. They're hitting the seven years benchmark this year and still no progress. She always answered him with either 'Not now' or 'Too soon'.

Shade pulled on a pout and lifted his hand to rub her stomach. Rein cringed but allowed him to do so. This big guy throws tantrums worse than a toddler whenever he gets rejected, especially if it's her who rejects him. And Rein does not want to cause a scene.

"But, we're both graduates. We both studied well in college and we're earning money now. Our parents gave us their blessings seven years ago. Imagine. Seven. Years. Ago." He heavily emphasized, pressing his forehead on hers. They wedded seven years ago, six months after they graduated and obtained their teaching license.

"We can provide the needs of the baby…" he convinced, entwining their hands. His eyes glistened with tears.

There he goes again, with his pleading eyes attack—his ultimate weapon. _'Here we go again…'_ Rein sighed.

"Shade…I'm not afraid of the budget…i-it's…I-I…" Rein couldn't finish and couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She knows, she has to turn him down for the umpteenth time.

It was his turn to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm giving you pressure again." He apologized, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"We will definitely start a family, okay? That's for sure. But, for now, let's decide what to purchase for dinner." Rein motioned, giving his hands a tight squeeze.

"I understand." He finally smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Shade, we're in the supermarket!" Rein scolded, throwing a weak punch on his arm. Shade chuckled softly and pushed their cart forward.

Rein quickly followed him and linked her arm in his. "Ne, Rein. How many kids do you want?" he suddenly asked, earning the attention of the other buyers. Rein nearly fainted at his question.

"Well, I just thought that we're born in small families. Do you think we should start a big family?" he persuaded, eyes a-glow with joy.

"Y-yeah. Sure," Rein answered stiffly as she placed some condiments in their shopping cart.

"Then, how many boys and girls?" he inquired, extremely curious to know her answer. Rein pinched the bridge of her nose. She knows his follow up questions will not end soon.

"Are we really talking about this now?" She asked, not expecting to hurt his feelings. He gave her a look of surprise, his smile pulled back to a frown.

"Why? You don't want to?" He murmured, lips pressed to a thin line.

"N-no, it's not like that. I mean, let's save the topic for dinner." Rein quickly corrected, brushing the crease forming between his eyebrows with her thumb.

"If we're going to start a big family…" Rein started, capturing his full attention. "Do you think three boys and two girls would be good?" She proposed.

"Only five?"

"What?! You're still unsatisfied with five?" Rein shrieked and stared at him in disbelief.

Shade laughed lightly, caging her in his arms.

"You know, I like your idea." He whispered hotly in her ear. Rein got used to his advances but he still had a strange effect on her. His words are like spells that weaken her knees.

"Why don't we go home now and make our first step in building our family?" He purred, running his aquiline nose in the smooth line of her neck. Rein mustered all her power (because she's already melting under his gaze) to gently push him.

"I told you, we're not doing what you're thinking. Not. Yet." Rein reminded.

"Not yet," Shade repeated, pinching her cheeks playfully.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Wait a minute, honey." Shade excused and answered the call.

"Tio? What happened?" He murmured. Rein watched him talk to Tio over the phone, curious about their topic.

"I thought you took the exam already? You big liar." Shade grumbled. Rein somehow grasps Tio's concern.

"Babysitting? Okay, I'll ask my wife and then I'll give you confirmation." With that, Shade pressed the end call button and exhaled deeply.

"Did something happen to Tio?" She asked.

"He's babysitting his nephew. But, he has to take his licensure examination tomorrow." He explained.

"Eh? I thought he already took the exam."

"Yeah, that guy is so irresponsible. So, shall we help him?" He asked for approval but Rein saw through his eyes that he really wanted to. Not because Tio asked but because he's finally got the chance to take care of a baby. Not his but still a baby.

"Of course. Who else will help him? You're the most experienced for babysitting Milky for years." Rein affirmed and immediately saw its effect on him.

"Okay." Shade replied, smiling. He did not have to hide it, he's really ecstatic.

"Taking care of a baby with Rein, that would be great!" He spoke in a singsong tone. Rein felt a shiver crawl on her skin.

"Uh, I don't like how you phrased it." Rein rubbed her hands up and down on her arms.

Shade hugged her from behind and rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"Shade!" Rein bellowed.

"I know. Not yet." He mimicked her soft voice and chuckled.

He's the cutest.

* * *

"Shade! I'm really indebted to you! I promise to pass this year!" Tio exclaimed, his energy skyrocketing.

"Don't yell. It's annoying." Shade groaned, covering his ears.

"I'll definitely pay you back." Tio vowed, clasping his friend's hands.

"Cut it off, Tio. I'm starting to doubt you." Shade grunted and waved him off.

"I do not swing that way, bastard." Tio countered.

"Do you think they're through with the orientation?" Shade mused, glancing at his wife intently listening to Tio's mother.

"I think so." Tio shrugged.

"Rein, will you please repeat it?" Tio's mother requested.

"O-oh, first drawer snacks, second drawer clothes, and third drawer diapers." Rein enumerated.

"Thank you, Serizawa-san. We're really sorry for consuming your valuable time."

"No, please don't call it time consuming." Rein asserted and glanced at her husband who stared back at her. Shade had a broad smile on his face, making her heart flutter.

"I'm still not a mother, but my husband and I are planning soon. I don't know but…he…" Rein paused, watching her husband gaze fondly at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"He really wants a big family," Rein finished with a satisfied smile.

Tio's mother giggled softly. "God bless you with happiness, Serizawa-san." She chirped and placed a hand on Rein's stomach, surprising the latter a little.

"Th-thank you, Mizushima-san." Rein bowed and waved a hand at their retreating figure.

"Don't stress yourself. You might forget what you reviewed." Shade advised to Tio as he climbed in the car's backseat.

"Thanks, Shade. Thank you, Rein!" Tio grinned. Rein returned a smile.

Shade took a step back and gently closed the door as to not disturb the baby's sleep.

He turned to her and gathered her close to his chest. Rein was caught off guard by his action.

"Wh-what?" Rein softly asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"The baby is still sleeping." Shade pointed out with a smile.

"So?" Rein mumbled, somehow predicting what's running on his mind.

"We can do something fun before the baby wakes up." He implied, smirking.

Rein jabbed his chest and slumped on the couch. Shade scratched the back of his neck in guilt.

"Come on, I'm just joking. I know. Not. Yet." Shade cooed, reaching her fingertips with his, slowly entwining their fingers.

"Don't ignore me, please?" He pleaded, burying his nose on her hair.

Rein leaned back and met his chest.

"When we're like this, I really feel like we're a family." Shade remarked, sniffing her scent.

Rein gently placed her hands on his face, drew it close to hers and kissed his nose. "We're family, Shade. We've been together for many years now."

"No, not that. What I mean is—" Shade was interrupted by the shuffling sounds from the crib. Their eyes went wide as the baby shifted cutely on his position, his large, sparkling eyes looking at them.

A faint gasp escaped Shade's lips, a sign that he's beyond happy. He quickly stood and scooped the baby in his arms. Rein squealed at how cute they looked.

Shade went back beside her. She watched as the baby opened his arms to her, waiting to be cuddled.

"It's seems like our baby wants his mother," Shade spoke in a father-like tone. Rein observed how the baby pushes himself out of Shade's grasp to go to her arms.

"B-but I'm not his mother," Rein fretfully spoke. She also wants to hold the baby but she's afraid she might hurt him.

"Come on, honey. There's no harm in cuddling him. Oh, look at those eyes." Shade insisted. Rein swallowed as the baby showed signs of crying—his watery eyes staring intently at her, his lips twitching at her rejection.

"I-I don't know how to cradle him!" Rein exclaimed, startling the baby.

"Don't shout. He might think you're a monster." Shade teased. Rein frowned.

"You can do it, honey." Her husband cheered and kissed her forehead. Rein nodded, his words finally outweighed her anxieties.

Shade muttered the instructions and the baby is finally resting on her chest. Rein was still stiff, shuddering every time the baby stirred.

Shade stooped and is now eye-to-eye level with the baby. "I know how you feel. She rejects me too. For seven years, you know. I know. It hurts, right?" Shade mumbled, faking tears.

Rein rolled her eyes and gently rocked the baby back and forth.

Soon, the baby gurgled and giggled at Shade's mumbling. "Oh, so you finally understood how I feel? Yeah, we're on the same page." Shade spoke miserably, sighing.

Rein laughed softly at his antics.

"I will prepare his milk. You hold him for me, okay?" Shade requested before he proceeded to the kitchen.

As soon as Shade left, the baby began squirming like he wants to go after Shade. Rein went stiff and panicked.

"H-honey! That baby's moving!" Rein spluttered.

"Of course. He's alive so he's moving." Shade deadpanned.

"No! It's not like that!" His wife yelled, annoyed at his sarcastic answer.

Shade quickly returned to her side. "I think he wants you to put him on the ground." He observed, watching the baby constantly look on the cushions and foam mats.

Rein nodded and as gently as she can, she placed the baby on the ground. And immediately, the baby began crawling towards the colorful cushions.

She smiled in relief. "That scared me…" she mumbled. Shade leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Is this…" Her husband mulled over her words and scanned her face for evidences.

"Are you scared?" He asked, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Rein gasped, unable to look back at him.

"I-I…" she stammered and dropped her eyes on her lap. Soon, tears created smooth trails down her cheeks.

"I'm scared if I'll become a good mother…I'm sorry…I'm always doubting myself…" She choked between sobs. She suddenly felt the baby's tiny palms on her lap. The baby giggled when he finally got ahold of one of her fingers.

Rein stopped crying and smiled at the baby.

Shade had a satisfied smile on his face and returned to the kitchen. He re-emerged in the baby's room with bottled milk at hand. He stopped momentarily at the door step to watch his wife chat with the baby, who in return gave soft stares at her.

"You know, when Mirlo asked me to babysit her baby brother? Narlo kept on crying and resisting me, in the end, Shade came to my rescue and cleared up my mess. Also, I fell asleep while taking care of Milky, that I did not notice she fell on a chair." Rein cringed at the memory before continuing. "My husband ignored me for…" She paused again to count. "Seven days. Yeah, one week." She sighed.

Shade knocked and Rein quickly snapped her head towards him. "H-how long were you standing there?" She immediately asked, face turning red.

Shade shrugged, scooped the baby in his arms, and fed him with the milk. "I just arrived." he smoothly lied. Rein breathed a sigh and stared fondly at them.

"You look like a father, Shade." She muttered under her breath. Shade fixed his eyes on her. _Oh, those eyes again_.

"I can make him sleep and we can—" Shade offered but Rein quickly objected.

"Not yet, please." She interjected, one hand clamping Shade's mouth. Shade quietly nodded.

Rein leaned back and slowly retreated her hand.

"I promise I will not ignore you again." He suddenly vowed. Rein's eyes dilated in surprise.

"So you were listening!" She exclaimed. Her face turned red instantly.

The baby was startled at her voice again. She immediately sealed her mouth and hugged her knees.

"I told you, you shouldn't raise your voice." He reminded. Rein nodded.

A long silence dragged out between them. Shade's voice lulled the baby to sleep. Rein loved listening to his voice too, that she felt her eyelids heavy.

"Shade…I always wanted to ask this…" Rein began, gathering her strength to speak.

Shade gave her his full attention after he settled the baby on his crib.

"Why do—" Rein was interrupted by the shuffling movements at the front door.

"I'm home." a deep voice resounded across the living room.

"It seems like Mr. Mizushima is back from work." Shade commented and went out to greet the family head.

"Good afternoon, sir." Shade bowed at the man, whom he assumed is already in his mid-fifties, strode across the room.

"Oh, so you're the young ones Nina told me about." Wohl acknowledged, smiling.

Shade couldn't stop a laugh. "It's me, Shade Serizawa, Wohl-san." He introduced, causing the man to guffaw in recognition.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't notice immediately…" Wohl admitted between laughs. He scanned the young Serizawa, furrowing his eyebrows at every detail. "You've grown and changed a lot, Shade. No wonder I did not recognize you." He complimented, tapping Shade's shoulder.

"I'm a married man now, Wohl-san. My wife is with your grandson," He spoke and as if on cue, Rein shyly emerged from the room.

Acting on instinct, she went to her husband's side and politely greeted the Mizushima family head.

"G-good afternoon, sir. I'm Rein Serizawa. Nice to meet you…" Her voice died down due to nervousness. Wohl chuckled.

"The honor is mine, Serizawa-san." He greeted back, a warm smile stretched on his face.

"Th-thank you for taking care of my husband back then," Rein added, bowing her head.

"What a charming lady you've got, Shade." Wohl commented, admiring the young lady's politeness.

Shade draped an arm over his wife's waist and showed a smile of appreciation to his former mentor.

"Anyway, since I'm here, you two can go home now. I know you have things to do." Wohl tapped their shoulders and headed to his grandson's room.

They bowed at him and bid their goodbyes before exiting the house.

Shade gently closed the door and they started walking towards their home.

Silence fell between them as they sauntered off. Shade decided to fill the void.

"About what you wanted to ask me, what was it?" he asked, sparing her flustered face a glance.

"I-I wanted to know why you're so eager to have a baby." Rein spilled, avoiding his gaze.

Shade mulled over her question before arriving at a response.

"I already have everything in my life. I'm satisfied with my teaching career. I have healthy parents and a graduating sibling, thoughtful in-laws, faithful friends…" he paused to cast a full glance on Rein's face. "I have a sweet, loving wife…what more could I ask for, right?" He chuckled in contentment.

"I realized that our lives were settled, but then, I felt there's something lacking…" his voice trailed off. Rein eyes softened and looked up at him.

"Wh-what am I saying?" Shade stammered, realizing that he's mentioning it again. He fumbled on his keys and dropped it. Rein grabbed it and gave it to him.

He unlocked their door and stepped inside. Rein remained silent behind him. Shade noticed and quickly gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"…I-I want to sleep." She requested, blushing profusely. Shade sighed in relief and kissed her forehead.

"I'll just wake you up when dinner's ready." He assured, lightly patting her head. Rein grabbed the hand on her head and held it tightly.

"N-no…I-I…want to sleep…with you…" her voice trailed off. Shade wanted to check if he heard her right but decided to trust his instincts. Rein might be too embarrassed to spell it out. He graduated at the top of his class so there's no way he can't pick up her actions.

"Not yet?" He double checked.

"No more not yet."


End file.
